desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Death Do Us Part/@comment-392210-20130828004500
I liked this episode. I think I enjoyed every story in it. Sorry about my sour review last night, guys, but hey, I DID like five episodes in a row, and you gotta take the sweet with the sour, right? I wasn't feeling the premiere, and I wasn't feeling episode seven. It happens. 6/8 isn't a bad ratio so far. :) More Than Two Cents: *Joe/Katie - I like Katie. :) You guys know that. For some reason, I have a deep affection towards Katie. I consider her to be perhaps the major break-out character of the series. She was in one episode. Then she was in another one. Shortly enough if she was a semi-recurring minor guest star. Then she became recurring. Then she started appearing a lot. Bitch was supporting, now she's main. She keeps evolving and becoming more and more important, and I love it. I love Katie. If Katie dies, you both die. I didn't care for the cliffanger, but I'd rather have THAT over Joe finding her body after the voice-overs. Which is what I thought would happen. Cliffhangers reassure me that Katie lives. As I mentioned to Ben, I like that Katie is the smart kind of dumb. If you know what I mean. Bitch has knowledge, she's just socially awkward. *Ben - Emma. :) So glad she's back, even if it is as a guest star. And I agree with Joe (real Joe, the lesser Joe), I'd hate for her to be main midseason. I like uniformized casts too. I just hate the idea of her appearing in half the season as a guest too. :P She maybe came back too soon, hopefully she goes MIA again for an episode or two. I like the ending, it should be fun to watch as this unfolds, but when did Ben become so stupid? They're 17!! Lydia is not gonna like this. And that'll be good, I'm sure. Liz is gonna freak, which should also be good, cos Liz is a fucking bore. *Josh/Mannings - What's with all the gore? All the blood, all the bones, all the deaths, always of children and teenagers... Ben, did you spend your whole summer away watching slasher films? Damn!... I like the Manning story now, it's gearing up well. I sympathize with Joanna, I find Ted interesting - fucked up -, and Alex is still being pretty much a Caleb. Which is okay. I'm both curious as to what really happened, but also wondering if there is even going to be a twist to it. I hope so. I don't just wanna know what happened with the children and the axes and such. I want the explanation to have a twist. Remember that, guys. Silvia's story was kinda laid bare with no real twist. Reminded me of every mystery resolution in season 6 of DH. I like that Dean is prolly gonna get sucked into it. I hope so anyway. *Scooby Gang - Rena, Hugo and Rocky Doo make a hell of a team! :) I'm sad that Mary's gone, but glad that Rena had them to fall back on. I realize that Hugo's death is impending, because he's old and this is now his third season recurring, so that'll be sad. :/ I really like Hugo and am glad that he is back in Rena's life. On-screen, I mean, I don't doubt that they kept seeing each other. It was nice to dwell back into Rena's past and his history with Ali, who is sort of clearly his one true love/soulmate. But she is dead. A little nostalgia is good every now and then. But Mary is his future. Not just his past, and obviously not his present anymore. She's his future. He needs to fight for her. They need their happy ending. Also, when is Rocky gonna start dating Betty Applewhite? So anyway, this was a good episode. Looking forward to the next, and the final third of the season overall. As we near the end of the next-to-last season, I have one question lingering on my head above all else: WHERE THE FUCK IS THE GODDAMN SKATEBOARDING MOFO SQUIRREL???!!!